


Under The Round Table

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Although Merlin certainly deserves a seat at the Round Table, sometimes it's more fun to be under it...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Under The Round Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).




End file.
